


Letter To Shimada-san

by jab_a_niece



Series: Letter To... [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, No Romance, One Shot, bad grammar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jab_a_niece/pseuds/jab_a_niece
Summary: Shimada receives a letter from his volleyball student, Yamaguchi.
Series: Letter To... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781803
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Letter To Shimada-san

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a really short one-shot to show some appreciation to Shimada Makoto, the man who generously taught Yamaguchi the super cool jump float serve and also the one who believed in him from the start.
> 
> I've posted this work on Amino and Wattpad under the profile names Asmaradana and jab-a-niece respectively, so you can search me up on these platforms if you want to.

"Mail for Shimada Makoto."

"Ah yes, that's me. Just leave it on the counter, please." Shimada calls out from behind one of the aisles while arranging the items neatly onto the shelves, sticking his head out a little to look at the letter in the delivery man's hand.

The delivery man did as he was told and left without a word.

When he's finally done with arranging the items, he stands up from his crouched position and heads over to the counter. On the counter was a delicate sky blue envelope with his name and the store's address written on it. Someone really mailed this to him through his store address, something he didn't know was possible.

He picks it up and examines it curiously front and back before carefully opening the seal. Who in the world would send him a letter? Not to mention, using his store address? He looks around the store. There seems to be no customer around at the moment. He could take this time to read the letter.

He walks over the small table beside the counter and sits on the chair, sitting upright as he slowly pulls out the folded piece of paper from the envelope. One by one, he unfolds each corner of the paper before allowing himself to take in the messy, and almost illegible, handwriting.

He starts reading the letter.

.

.

.

_Dear Shimada-san,_

_How are you doing? I hope you're doing well. It's been so long since we last spoke to each other. I think it was right before our match against Aoba Johsai in the Spring Tournament. I wanted to thank you after the match, but you left before I could get to you. And trainings have been getting tougher lately so I've been too tired to come visit you afterwards._

_Now that I finally found the time to settle down with a piece of plain paper and a pen, I'm going to write everything I've been wanting to tell you. I thought that coming up to you directly would've been better. But as I'm writing this, I realise there's so much more that I want to tell you. With so much to say, this letter will help keep my thoughts organised as I write._

_I honestly have no idea where to start. I suppose I should start from the very beginning. From that moment I first saw you do those amazing jump float serves during our practice match together._

_I was just standing at the side though, being the person in charge of the scoreboard and not really a part of the game, but I paid attention to your serves._

_For days, I contemplated whether I should approach you for help. The truth is I was very nervous about having to walk up to you and ask you to teach me, because I was afraid of feeling disappointed if you declined. It took me all my courage to come up to you. That night when I stepped into your store, I had the urge to turn around and walk away. I wasn't sure I was ready, because if you agreed to teach me, that would mean I need to be prepared for late night practices. Was I willing to do that? Was I willing to put in the extra effort with no guarantee that I will be as good as the others in the team?_

_I kept doubting myself so much when we first started with the practice sessions. I have a goal which is to be a regular and to be of use in the team. I wanted to reach my goal so bad, but was it all worth it?_

_But you stayed behind after working hours to teach me. You were so patient with me even though the number of times I failed far exceeds the number of times I succeeded. You didn't yell at me for making mistakes and instead encouraged me to try again and again until I got it right. You turned up for our matches and cheered us on, and even though I was not in the game, it felt like you were cheering for me too. And whenever I felt terrible about myself, you would listen to everything that I had to let out and then comfort me so that I could continue practising again._

_You were so determined and genuine in helping me improve and feel more confident in myself, it felt wrong if I didn't do my best and keep doubting myself. Like all your efforts in helping me would be completely wasted._

_So that's exactly what I did. I practiced not only on my serve, but also my receives so that I can keep the ball up and stay on the court a little longer. I practiced day and night, my mind set on being better so that my friends can rely on me in the court. I trained hard for myself, for my teammates and for you._

_And then, during our match against Aoba Johsai, my initial doubts were finally answered. All that training. All that late night practices. All the sweat and tears I've shed were all worth it._

_At that moment, I finally felt myself flying, slowly catching up to my teammates. I know that as long as I'm up in the air, there's always a time when I will fall crashing down to the ground. And that's okay. I'm not afraid to make mistakes anymore. You taught me that failure doesn't mean it's the end. Instead, it's the opposite. It means that everything is only just beginning. That I'm brave enough take a level higher than before. That I'm strong enough to push myself past my comfort zone. That I still have a long way to go._

_Ever since that match though, I've been feeling a lot more confident in myself. It feels really good knowing that all my efforts are bearing fruits now. My teammates are also relying on me now, as a pinch server, to rack up points when we're in a pinch._

_A few days ago, Kageyama asked me to teach him the jump float serve. I said I could, but you're definitely the one he should have went to. He said he wanted me to teach him though. We started practicing yesterday and it didn't go as smoothly I had hoped. I didn't know teaching is so challenging. I can't believe you had to through all that with me, especially, who couldn't get the it right even after the hundredth time. Tsukki said I should just give up on him, but I know I can't do that. Though, I think Kageyama is going to pick it up a lot sooner than I did. He's just that good._

_I've also been practicing my serves with Kinoshita-san. I shared with him those useful tips and advices you gave me, about actually thinking about where we want to serve the ball and all that instead of just thinking about getting it over the net._

_Thinking about where I'm standing now, I'm just really happy. I'm the person I am right now because of you. Because of you, I have a weapon of my own that I can use in the court. Because of you, I feel more confident about myself and in the things I do. Because of you, I feel like I'm finally flying alongside my fellow crows in the vast sky filled with infinite opportunities for me to prove myself worthy of being a pinch server._

_So thank you, Shimada-san. Thank you for believing in me even when I didn't believe in myself. Thank you for staying back late so that I could practice that your store. Thank you for all the encouragement and advices you gave me. Thank you for your inexhaustible patience. Thank you for coming to our matches to cheer us on. Thank you for your never-ending support you have for me and the team._

_Thank you for everything._

_This letter alone may not have expressed how I really feel at this moment, but I've written everything that I've always wanted to tell you. I really look forward to the day we have another practice match again so that I can play against you. Until then, I promise to train really hard._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Yamaguchi Tadashi_

_PS. I forgot to mention, thank you for giving me free dinner after every practice too!_

_PPS. I don't expect you to write back, but it would be nice if you do because I've never gotten a letter before and I want to know what it feels like!_

.

.

.

Gently folding the letter and neatly slipping it into the envelope, a small smile forms on Shimada's lips. He didn't expect to receive a letter from Tadashi.

The day had been really tiring for him, especially with the warm summer heat that seemed to suck the energy out of him. But the letter was a pleasant surprise for him. He haven't had anyone writing him a letter for a long time. He didn't actually need one from Tadashi to know that all he'd done for his one and only student had not been for nothing, but getting one really made him feel like he was truly needed and appreciated.

He reaches out for a piece of paper and a pen from the drawer in his counter, carefully laying the fresh and plain paper in front of him, pen ready between his fingers.

If Tadashi chose to write him a letter, he should return him one too.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently writing a second part in which Shimada writes a letter back to Yamaguchi.


End file.
